1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of blow molding methods and apparatus for producing plastic containers from parisons, and more particularly concerns blow molding methods and apparatus capable of producing a plurality of plastic containers from parisons during each operational cycle and utilizing a plurality of blow molding units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently available blow molding apparatus, such as the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,274, may utilize a blow mold assembly including a dual blow mold for simultaneously forming a pair of plastic containers from parisons with each operational cycle of the apparatus. In order to increase production rates of blow molding apparatus, it would be advantageous to increase the number of plastic containers blown with each operational cycle. Unfortunately, blow mold assemblies having blow molds for simultaneously forming more than two containers from parisons are presently impractical. As a result, despite the availability of such dual blow mold apparatus, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for simultaneously forming more than two containers from parisons with each operational cycle, yet is capable of carefully and reliably handling parisons and containers in order to minimize defects.